AU3 Wedding Plans
by KennaC
Summary: Murdock and Nancy are looking at wedding wear. Teaser for the sequel to "An Able Beginning with a Relative Twist".


Don't own the A-Team, but Nancy and Trixie and their associates are (mostly) mine. This is a story teaser for the sequel to "An Abel Beginning with a Relative Twist". I'm still working out my plot, so it's going to be slow coming, but don't give up on me.

Please, read and review. It's the reviews that keep me writing!

**Wedding Plans**

Captain HM Murdock watched his best friend, Templeton Peck, primp in front of the mirror. Peck, or Face as he was better known, smoothed his impeccably-groomed hair and admired his reflection. He looked particularly dashing in the traditional black tuxedo.

Murdock was dressed in a grey pinstripe tuxedo, and turned to assess his own reflection. He shook his head. "There should be a rule," he grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Face turned to his friend.

"I just don't think that the best man should look so much better than the groom." Murdock tugged at his collar. "This shirt is too tight."

Face smirked. "The shirt fits perfectly. It's just not a t-shirt."

"Yeah. I think that's the problem!" A smile lit Murdock's face. "What do you think . . ."

"NO," Face interrupted. "Nancy's one stipulation was that it be a real tuxedo, not a decal on a t-shirt."

"But I already have one of those." Murdock pouted, and tugged at his collar again.

Face ignored the comment, and critically considered the two tux options they had narrowed the field to. "I think the grey is better on you than on me. Shall we go with the grey?"

"OK." Murdock immediately began to unbutton the jacket, anxious to get out of the uncomfortable clothes. "I really thought Nan would go for the Vegas option. I can't believe she wants to go through with this traditional wedding business."

"Women _always_ want to have the big, traditional wedding."

"I suppose." Murdock looked at his watch.

"Anyway, since she's footing the bill, I don't see what you have to complain about."

"So we're going with the grey tux," Murdock turned and handed the tuxedo he just removed to the clerk.

"What color cumber bund would you like?" The clerk asked.

Murdock looked at him blankly, and Face clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll let the bride choose. Do you have samples of the color options we can take with us?"

"Certainly." The clerk turned and disappeared.

Murdock pulled on his khakis, then began unbuttoning the white dress shirt to exchange it for his t-shirt. "Cumber bund color?"

"Nancy will probably want it to match the bride's maids' dresses."

"Oh." Murdock pulled on his leather jacket, and sighed. "That's better. You ready to get out of here?"

"We need to get the samples." Face looked at Murdock narrowly. "What are you so agitated about?"

Murdock began pacing. "Nancy's father is coming in tonight."

"Ahhh, meeting the future father-in-law. Worried he won't like you?"

"Well, yeah. Won't like me; won't approve. I mean, God knows what Stockwell's been telling him."

"I thought Stockwell didn't get along with Nancy's dad?"

"That may be, but I'm sure they talk. You really think Stockwell has been extolling my many virtues?"

"Doubtful."

"Exactly."

"So, why the rush to get home?" Face looked confused. "If it was me, I'd be figuring out ways to stay away."

"I want to get home to make a nice meal, and get the apartment straightened up before he gets there. You know what they say about first impressions."

"Are you trying to make a good first impression as a future son-in-law, or as the maid?"

"Ha ha." Murdock walked out the door, and strode down the sidewalk, leaving a grinning Face far behind.

Nancy Clay was dressed in a pure white satin and lace, full-length gown. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror. "White just seems like a bit of a stretch, Trix. You're sure Murdock said he wanted white?"

Trixie Martin, Nancy's best friend and former partner, chuckled. "Yes. HM said that if he had to wear a tux, you had to wear white."

With one final look, Nancy began shrugging out of the dress. "Fine, but no lace. Lace is just taking the hypocrisy a bit too far."

"No lace." The clerk took the dress and scooped up the pile of already discarded dresses by the fitting room door. "I'll be back in just a few minutes with some more options."

Nancy sat on the step of the pedestal that stood in front of a large three-paned mirror, and dropped her chin into her hand. "I'm beginning to think that I should have taken HM up on his Vegas offer. We'd be married by now."

"You only get married the first time, once," Trixie said. "I thought you were looking forward to the wedding."

Nancy sighed. "I am. It's just . . ."

Trixie's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Nan?"

"I just don't want to give HM too long to reconsider his proposal."

"Why would he reconsider his proposal?"

Nancy shrugged, her blue eyes turned inward as she considered how to respond. "I'm not good enough for him."

"Honestly, Nancy." Trixie sat forward and gave her friend a withering look. "Good, bad, or indifferent – you and Murdock were meant to be together. I really don't think you have to worry about him having second thoughts."

"Yeah, but maybe he should."

"Is this your own cold feet talking?"

"White, Trixie. That has to be some kind of subliminal message!"

"You're absolutely right. He must wish you were a virgin." Trixie sighed when Nancy nodded. "Get a grip, Nan. The only thing you should read into his insistence that you wear white, is the vain hope that you'll decide _he_ doesn't have to wear a tuxedo."

Nancy couldn't help but smile. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

"Still . . ." Nancy's words trailed off as the clerk entered the room with another armload of dresses. She sighed and stood up to accept the first.

"'Still . . ." Trixie prodded as Nancy's head popped out of the top of a sleeveless, antique-white dress.

Nancy turned and looked in the mirror, while the clerk fastened the button in the back. "It's nothing. What do you think? She turned and looked at her friend. "I kind of like this one."

Trixie nodded. "I like the simple cut. It suits you. And while it is white, at least it isn't glaringly so."

"So you've decided?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I think this is the one." Nancy was checking the fit in the mirror. "It's going to have to be hemmed, and I can't breath, so it'll need taken out a bit . . ."

"I'm afraid the seamstress is booked today. We'll schedule you for a fitting when you check out." The clerk turned and took the remaining dresses out of the fitting room.

Trixie walked over to Nancy and smiled at her reflection. "It's perfect, Nan. You'll knock HM's socks off when you walk down the aisle." She gathered Nancy's strawberry-blond hair on top of her head, and nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to make an appointment with Lyla to get your hair done the day of the wedding. Are you going to wear a veil?"

Nancy snorted. "Like the lace, I think it's just a bit too much."

"Maybe some baby's breath weaved into a French braid. It would be simple but elegant - perfect with this dress."

"Trix . . ." Nancy looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror. "I'm going to be Mrs. HM Murdock . . . Nancy Murdock."

"I know."

Nancy smiled. "It has a nice ring to it."


End file.
